Mittsommer
by jaqueline-littlebird
Summary: AU: Loki ist nicht bei den Chitauri gelandet, sondern irgendwo in Deutschland. (Außerdem ein bisschen später in der Zeit, aber das lässt sich wohl machen, bei einem Fall durch das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum.) Er kommt gerade passend zur Sommersonnenwende 2014 und zur Fußball-WM.


**Mittsommer**

Disclaimer: Gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene nix dran.

Musik: „Frei zu sein" von In Extremo

* * *

_„Schwere Unwetter in Nordrhein-Westfalen_" titelte die Tageszeitung, unbeholfen wie immer. Wer das nicht gemerkt hatte, dem war eh nicht zu helfen. Immerhin waren eindrucksvolle Bilder dabei: Blitze über dem Wesergebirge, die in den Fernsehturm auf dem Jakobsberg einschlugen. Unterspülte Bahngleise im Ruhrgebiet, abgedeckte Hausdächer, Autos und Busse unter Bäumen zerquetscht, Feuerwehrleute und Männer vom Technischen Hilfswerk in voller Montur mit Kettensägen bei 30°C. Am schlimmsten hatten die Naturgewalten im Westen des Landes gewütet; dort hatte es Tote gegeben. Der Nordosten war glimpflich davongekommen. Von dort brachen nun Feuerwehren und Pioniere auf, um anderswo zu helfen, wo sie dringender gebraucht wurden.

Von alledem bemerkte der Mann in dem Krater nichts. Sein Aufprall war heftig gewesen, vom kometengleichen Fall durch die Atmosphäre ganz zu schweigen, aber zwischen den Blitzen und im dichten Wald nicht weiter aufgefallen. Seine Kleidung aus Asgard hatte die Luftreibung überstanden wie er, ohne in Flammen aufzugehen. Seine Knochen waren vom Sturz zerschmettert, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder zusammenfanden, doch selbst dann stand er nicht auf. Loki aus Asgard (Nicht aus Jotunheim. Nicht, nicht, keinesfalls aus Jotunheim!) … Loki von nirgendwo, heruntergefallen vom Rest der Bifrostbrücke, wusste weder, wo er war, noch wo er hingehen sollte. Nach Tagen schleppte er sich dann doch aus der Grube und ging los. Die Rotkehlchen und Eichhörnchen um ihn herum hätten weiter nicht gestört, doch einen Grünspecht auf dem Helm sitzen zu haben wird auch für Unsterbliche auf Dauer ungemütlich.

Anzeichen von Zivilisation ließen nicht lange auf sich warten: Felder, auf denen die Gerste erntereif stand; andere mit mannshohen Gewächsen, deren Namen der Gott nicht kannte, dicke Kolben an den Halmen. Frisch umgepflügte Äcker, Viehweiden und Pferdekoppeln zwischen niedrigen morschen Weidezäunen; hohe Pappeln, und Brombeerranken, in deren Blüten Bienen summten. Das alles unter einem trüben Himmel, bleigrau und sonnenlos, so ganz anders als Asgards ewiger Sommer mit seinem gleißend hellen Licht. Kühl war es, und ab und zu fiel Nieselregen.

Ach, Jahreszeiten! Noch vor Kurzem hatte Loki so etwas aufregend exotisch gefunden, doch nun interessierte es ihn nicht mehr. Wozu Neugier, warum sich um irgendetwas kümmern, wenn man von vornherein wertlos und verdammt war?

Der erste Feldweg, auf den der Gott stieß, war nur breit genug für einen Karren, beiderseits gesäumt von Gräben, doch sorgfältig überzogen mit einer harten dunkelgrauen Masse.

Loki starrte den Asphalt trübsinnig an. Midgard also. Niemand sonst verwendete so etwas. Selbstverständlich Midgard. Alle Wege durch die Welten führten dort zusammen, deshalb hieß der jämmerliche Platz ja so.

Er wollte nicht in Midgard sein, aber ihm kam auch kein anderes Reich in den Sinn, wo er gerade lieber gewesen wäre. Eigentlich wollte er nirgendwo sein, außer tot. Warum musste Sterben so schwierig sein für einen Unsterblichen?

Was nun tun? Dem Weg nach rechts folgen oder lieber links? Wollte er denn irgendwo hin? Eigentlich nicht. Entscheidungen treffen wollte er auch nicht mehr.

Loki setzte sich am Straßenrand hin, sah einem Turmfalken beim Rütteln zu, und ließ die Tränen fließen.

Wie lange später es war, als Lärm ihn aus den trübsinnigen Gedanken riss, wusste der Gott nicht, jedenfalls war es immer noch genauso hell. Oder dämmrig, wie man's nimmt. Im ersten Moment erinnerte ihn der Krach an das Tiebwerk eines dunkelelfischen Raumgleiters, und das freute ihn. Vielleicht könnte er kämpfend sterben? Dafür kam es jedoch viel zu langsam näher. Nach geraumer Zeit kam das Gefährt in Sicht, ein vierrädriger Karren mit wuchtigen schwarzen Rädern, vorne dran eine Konstruktion aus Walzen und gefährlich scharfen Klingen, darüber hinter Glas der Wagenlenker, offenbar ein Mensch. Aha, die Sterblichen hatten also inzwischen auch Maschinen. Loki nahm es desinteressiert zur Kenntnis. Ein zweiter Wagen, größer und eher kastenähnlich, folgte dem ersten.

Das Gefährt hielt vor ihm an, und der junge Mann vom Führersitz beugte sich aus dem Seitenfenster.

„Moin. Könn se vielleicht nen Stück zur Seite gehen? Ich muss hier mit dem Mähdrescher lang, sehen se vielleicht?"

Nicht direkt die Begrüßung, die ein Prinz von Asgard erwarten konnte. Andererseits hatte man ihn ja sein Leben lang angelogen; Prinz von Asgard war er nie gewesen. Wenn er an sein Leben zurückdachte – alles hätte er für Odin getan … Frigga hatte er blind vertraut, doch auch ihr Lächeln und mütterliches Gebaren war eine Lüge gewesen …

„Hallo? Hallo!" Der Sterbliche war inzwischen ausgestiegen und wedelte mit der Hand vor Lokis Nase herum.

Von hinten aus dem anderen Gefährt rief der andere Sterbliche: „Wat is denn?"

„Komm ma röwwer, de geiht dat nich gut!"

Loki ignorierte, wie die beiden Sterblichen sich unterhielten, über irgendwelche midgardischen Begriffe, die ihm nichts sagten. Diabetes? Unterzuckerung? Schlaganfall? „Nee du, der is völlig duhn, siehste doch, und die Klamotten – dat is einer von den Spinnern, bei den Externsteinen, der hat irgenzwat geschluckt."

Schließlich stand der Gott auf. Man sollte ihn nicht als unhöflich in Erinnerung behalten. „Seid gegrüßt, Sterbliche. Ich bin Loki aus Asgard."

Die beiden Midgardlinge schauten einander an, hoben die Augenbrauen und nickten. „Sach ich doch."

„Jau."

Der aus dem vorderen Gefährt wandte sich Loki zu und streckte eine Hand aus. „Tach. Gehrke mein Name, Jörn Gehrke. Das is mein Bruder Thorsten."

Natürlich. Nach wem nannten die Sterblichen ihre Söhne, auch nach tausend Jahren noch? Loki fühlte sich unglaublich müde, aber er schüttelte Jörns Hand. Der zuckte zusammen und klemmte sich die Hand unter die Achsel, dabei hatte der Gott nur ganz sachte zugedrückt.

„Au. Mannmannmann. Äh, ja, was machen wir nu? Könn wer Sie irgendwohin bringen?"

„Ich denk du hast gerade gesacht der is von den Externsteinen? Da wo se den komischen Krams machen, mit Sonnwendfeier und Trommeln und Götter anbeten und so?" wandte sein Bruder ein.

„Jau."

„Wolln wer nich die Polizei rufen? Wenn der was genommen hat, und dem geht's nich gut?"

Der ältere Sterbliche drehte sich erzürnt um, und Loki fragte sich, ob der jüngere vielleicht doch sehr passend benannt war, was sein logisches Denkvermögen anging. „Sach ma spinnst du? Wer weiß wie lang das dann dauert? Nachher muss man mit aufs Revier und verpasst das Spiel!"

„Spiel?" fragte der Gott, der bisher apathisch zugehört hatte. Früher hatte er die Kulturen der Sterblichen faszinierend gefunden, aber das war so lange her.

Die beiden starrten ihn entgeistert an. „Das Spiel. Deutschland gegen Ghana. Heute Abend. DAS Spiel! Muss man sehen!"

Die Allsprache half Loki insoweit, dass Deutschland und Ghana offenbar zwei Sportvereine sein mussten. Vermutlich keine großen, berühmten, wenn sie in dieser stillen, ländlichen Region gegeneinander antreten würden. Er hatte kein Interesse, sich so etwas anzusehen, aber andererseits auch an sonst nichts, und so nickte er nur schweigend.

„Ich bring den zurück und lad den da ab, bei den Steinen; könn' sich da die Sanitäter oder Polizei drum kümmern, ham wer keinen Ärger." sagte Jörn zu Thorsten; dieser nickte.

Etwas lauter und zu Loki gewandt wiederholte er: „Ich bring Sie gleich zurück zu den Externsteinen, wo Ihre Freunde sind, okay? Aber erst müssen wir zum Hof, den Mähdrescher abstellen."

Loki war es egal. Er nickte.

* * *

Die Fahrt verlief im Schneckentempo. Auf einem der örtlichen Pferde wäre man sicherlich schneller voran gekommen, aber auch das war dem Gott gleichgültig. Ohne wirklich zu sehen schaute er aus dem Menschengefährt auf gelbgrüne, üppige Felder und knorrige Obstbäume am Wegesrand.

„Sagen Sie mal, äh – Herr Loki … Also wenn Sie Loki sind, kennen Sie dann so nen Typen namens Thor?"

Das war ja klar. Über was sonst sollte der Sterbliche reden wollen? Eigentlich sollte er zu den Nornen reisen und ein Wörtchen mit denen reden, wie sie ihre Schicksalsfäden spannen, aber dazu fühlte sich der Gott zu schlaff. Er nickte.

„Also ..." - jetzt schmunzelte der Sterbliche aus irgendeinem Grund - „wenn Sie den mal wieder sehen, könnten Sie vielleicht ausrichten dass wir hier mal drei Tage trockenes Wetter am Stück brauchen könnten? Wir müssen langsam mal den Raps einbringen, wissen Sie? Heute ging wieder nix, war zwar trocken angesagt, aber hier bei uns in der Ecke stimmt der Wetterbericht nie, sehn se ja, et pieselt."

Und was hatte das mit Thor zu tun? Die Midgardlinge glaubten doch nicht etwa, der Idiot mache ihr Wetter, oder sonst irgendwas Nützliches, nur weil er's könnte, wenn er wollte? Aber das zu erklären – so viel Aufwand. Loki nickte einfach nur. „Ja. Sage ich ihm."

Der Bauer nickte auch, immer noch lächelnd. „Schönen Dank. Aber ansonsten: prima Wetter dieses Jahr. Jedenfalls hier in der Gegend. Können Sie auch ausrichten. 1A."

Loki lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Jetzt lobten sie den Hohlkopf auch noch, wenn der gar nichts machte. Ihm selber war zum Heulen.

Weiter wurde nichts mehr gesagt, bis ein gelbes Schild mit schwarzer Schrift in Sicht kam. _'Jottwede, Kreis Lippe'_. Loki hatte vor langer Zeit die verschiedenen Runensysteme Midgards gelernt. Wie praktisch, dachte er – Ortsschilder? Warum hatten sie das in Asgard nicht?

Von einigen vier- und zweirädrigen Maschinen abgesehen sah das Dorf der Sterblichen aus wie zu erwarten: Häuser aus Backstein-Fachwerk mit roten Ziegeldächern, um weitläufige Höfe gruppiert, von niedrigen Holzzäunen umgeben. Pferdekopfgiebel; Hunde an langen Leinen; hier und da ein Misthaufen, dessen Duftwolke die Leute nicht zu stören schien.

Auf Jörns Hof stand statt dessen eine alte Linde, in voller Blüte. Loki atmete den Duft ein und war glücklich. Dies konnte er genießen, einfach so; der Baum verlangte nichts von ihm wie alle anderen das taten. Der Gott ging hin, um den Baum zu umarmen. Die Gebrüder Gehrke nickten einander zu, hoben die Augenbrauen und schüttelten dann die Köpfe, aber das sah er nicht.

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden später wusste Loki, dass Deutschland kurz zuvor 4:0 gegen Portugal gewonnen hatte, womit klar war, dass die Brüder diesem Verein zugehörten und nicht Ghana. (Nur: 4:0 was? Gefangene? Tote?)

Die Funktion einer Webcam war ihm erklärt worden – ja, die Sterblichen hatten jetzt auch magische Spiegel, und sie nutzten sie ausgerechnet, um sich Storchennester auf Scheunendächern anzuschauen. Das Anschauen hatte er zusammen mit Opa Gehrke erledigt, auf dessen Bank im Hof, mit Hilfe eines tragbaren Magie-Geräts, genannt StarkPhone. Der Gott war recht beeindruckt. Der ältere Herr selbst schien die Technik nicht so sehr zu schätzen, sondern beschwerte sich lautstark, wie die Schwerhörigen es gern tun, dass mit diesen 'Kameras' die 'Umweltschützer' ihn daran hinderten, die Falken, die im Rohr zum Getreidesilo nisteten, mit der Schrotflinte da rauszupösern.

Mit seinen Tiraden erinnerte er Loki unangenehm an Odin, und der Gott duckte sich daher und zuckte ab und zu zusammen. Natürlich nickte er zu allem. Auch als der Altbauer kopfschüttelnd riet, früher habe man nicht so lange Faxen gemacht, wenn man deprimiert war. Wenn man das mit ein paar Klaren nicht eingeregelt gekriegt habe, dann habe man eben reinen Tisch gemacht; so z.B. der Niedermeyer von der Post, der habe sich damals vor den Zug geschmissen als ihm die Frau durchgebrannt war und sie ihm das Haus wegnehmen wollten.

Loki erwiderte, dass er sich schon von der Brücke gestürzt habe, nur leider erfolglos weil unsterblich, doch bevor er im Gegenzug fragen konnte, was denn dieser 'Zug' sei (Womöglich etwas, das auch ihn ins nächste Leben befördern könnte?), wandte Jörn ein, dass man so etwas nicht mache, weil dann die armen Passagiere wieder stundenlang auf freiem Feld festsäßen. (Schade. Nun gut, vermutlich hätte es eh nicht funktioniert.)

Kurz darauf saß der Gott mit Jörn in einem schnelleren vierrädrigen Wagen, hörte Musik aus dem Nichts und war auf dem Weg zu den ominösen Externsteinen.

* * *

„Viel Glück dann! Und denken Sie dran, wenn Sie Thor sehen: Sonntag ist Schützenfest, da könnten wir gutes Wetter gebrauchen."

„Jaja."

„Und nächsten Monat wär' dann Kranzreiten, da is echt schiet wenn man in nasse Sägespäne fällt. Wenn Sie da auch vielleicht was machen könnten, wenn Sie schonmal dabei sind?"

„Hmm."

„Ich mag schon gar nich' mehr fragen, aber am ersten Augustwochenende is dann 'Umsonst&Draußen' in Veltheim. Tanzwut spielt da ..."

Loki hörte nicht mehr zu.

* * *

Also das waren die ominösen Externsteine, wo die Thor-Anbeter die Sommersonnenwende zelebrierten? Ein Dutzend oder so nicht allzu hohe mittelgraue Felsen. Von besonderen magischen Schwingungen spürte er nichts. Auch das Fest ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig: ein paar Dutzend Sterbliche, die sich mit ihrer Feiertagstracht vielleicht mehr Mühe hätten geben können. Die meisten saßen oder standen nur in Grüppchen zusammen und redeten. Einige wenige trommelten, und ein paar mehr tanzten dazu – wenn man diese unkoordinierten Bewegungen Tanz nennen mochte – aber niemand hatte auch nur eine Harfe mitgebracht, und kein Barde sang. Diesen trübseligen Haufen hätte sogar Bragi in Extase versetzen können – und nach tausend Jahren mit dessen Geleier fiel es Loki sehr schwer, irgendetwas Positives über den Hofbarden der goldenen Zitadelle zu sagen.

Es gab auch nichts zu essen bei diesem Fest, nicht einmal ein Lagerfeuer brannte. Ach ja, das hatte Jörn erklärt: Feuer und Zelte waren verboten, und die Polizei – also die örtlichen Einherjar-Wachen – achtete darauf, dass sich die Leute daran hielten. Tatsächlich stand da auch ein Wagen mit der Aufschrift 'Polizei' in midgardischen Runen, und zwei Uniformierte lehnten lustlos dran. Besonders beeindruckend sahen sie nicht aus, aber nun gut. Loki mischte sich unter die Feiernden.

Wo immer er auch lang ging, die Leute starrten ihn an. Natürlich, das sollten sie auch, schließlich war er ein Prinz von Asgard … nein, war er nicht (und es tat immer noch weh), aber ein Unsterblicher, gekleidet wie ein Prinz, ganz anders als die Sterblichen. Das sollten sie wohl sehen und sich ehrfürchtig verbeugen. Doch die Blicke, die ihm folgten, ließen Bewunderung vermissen. Im Gegenteil vernahm er Gekicher und Getuschel: 'Kostüm', 'Comic-Con', '… im falschen Film'. Auch die Asen hatten oft hinter seinem Rücken über ihn gelacht. Das konnte er sich nicht bieten lassen. Loki ging auf ein Grüppchen Sterblicher zu.

„Seid gegrüßt! Ich bin Loki der Listenreiche aus Asgard."

Die Sterblichen starrten ihn an. Dann schauten sie einander an. Alle hatten lange Haare und ungepflegte Bärte. Zu Lokis Missfallen trug jeder von den dreien ein Mjölnir-Amulett an einer Kette um den Hals. Die Sterblichen schauten Loki an, schauten einander an, und schauten Loki an.

„Moin. Und ich bin Batman." sagte der kleine Rundliche in ungebleichter Tunika und Schnabelschuhen.

„Dann bin ich der Allsherjarsgode." Der Große mit dem Bierbauch und den Augengläsern.

„Und ich Kermit der Frosch." Das war der lange Dünne ganz in schwarz mit tätowierten Unterarmen.

„Ich grüße euch, Fledermausmann, Oberpriester und Kermit." Den unvorteilhaften Beinamen des dritten ließ Loki lieber weg. Er selbst hatte es auch nicht gern wenn man ihn 'Lügenschmied' nannte. „Ihr habt nun Gelegenheit, mich anzubeten, euren Gott."

Loki richtete sich gerade auf und warf sich in die Brust. „Thor und der Allvater sind weit entfernt. Ich dagegen bin jetzt hier und nehme eure Huldigung entgegen. Nun?"

Die drei wechselten Blicke, und der Fledermausmann tippte sich an die Stirn.

Der Oberpriester nickte. „Der is doch voll auf Drogen."

„Steht hier irgendwo 'nen Kamerateam, von Joko und Klaas oder so?" warf Kermit ein.

Die Sterblichen glaubten ihm nicht. Das ärgerte Loki. „Ihr zweifelt an mir? Ist mein Wort nicht gut genug für euch, Midgardlinge, das Wort von Loki Odinsson, Prinz von Asgard?" Da kam die alte Gewohnheit durch, mit Titeln dick aufzutragen, auch wenn es eine Lüge war.

„Also hör mal" warf der Fledermausmann ein, „erstmal: Wenn du Loki bist, dann bist du Odins Blutsbruder und nicht sein Sohn, und auch kein Prinz von Asgard, sondern aus Jotunheim. Lies mal erstmal nach vor so 'ner Show. Und zweitens: Du kannst 'nen Becher Met haben wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, aber ..."

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Niemand hatte Loki je für voll genommen; seit Jahrhunderten hatten alle auf ihm herumgehackt. Und jetzt erdreisteten sich sogar diese Ameisen, die er eigentlich unter seinem Stiefelabsatz zertrampeln sollte, ihn respektlos zu behandeln? Es war zuviel. Der Gott des Chaos, der Weltenzerstörer, ließ seine Magie fließen, einfach so, ohne Ziel. So ohne Anleitung tat die Magie, was die Jotunengabe immer tat: Eis, Kälte. Die Luft gefror, Schnee trieb im Wind, und Hagel prasselte herunter.

Loki schaute entsetzt auf seine Hände. Sie waren blau – die Farbe der verhassten Jotun-Brut. Warum nur musste ihm sowas passieren? Warum konnte er kein normaler Donner- oder Sonnengott sein? Er setzte sich hin (instinktiv beschwor er einen Thron aus Schnee), vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte leise. Die Schreie der flüchtenden Sterblichen ignorierte er.

Nach geraumer Zeit schüttelten sie Loki wach aus seinem Selbstmitleid. Das Land um ihn war tief verschneit, die meisten Sterblichen geflohen. Vor ihm standen immer noch der Fledermausmann, der Oberpriester und Kermit, nun mit nackten Oberkörpern in der Kälte auf der Stelle tretend, denn sie hatten alle ihre Hemden einer dünnen jungen Frau mit sehr breiten Augengläsern gegeben, die sich eng an Kermit kuschelte.

„Da seht ihr, er wacht auf." frohlockte die Frau, während sie sich die Ärmel von Kermits Hemd über die Hände zog. „Die große Mutter Erde sei gepriesen!" Ihre Halskette aus überdimensionierten Holzperlen klackte.

„Ja, toll." sagte der Fledermausmann, „Aber ich brauch jetzt echt nen Joint."

„Und ich nen Glühwein." fügte der Oberpriester hinzu, der sich frierend die Arme um den Leib schlang.

„Ihr seid total unsensibel!" ereiferte sich die Frau aus ihrer warmen Hülle. „Merkt ihr nicht dass auch Götter manchmal Hilfe brauchen? Die Große Mutter hat ihn zu uns geführt, weil wir ihm helfen können, also seid mal nen bisschen einfühlsam und nicht immer nur Thor und Hardrock, Wikinger abschlachten und so Zeug!"

Loki hatte noch nie etwas für Muttergöttinnen übrig gehabt, außer Frigga, seine Mutter – nein Adoptivmutter, die ihn ja verraten hatte … Wie dem auch sei, breite Hüften waren nicht so sehr sein Fall. Aber war das nicht egal? Nach dem erschöpfenden Magieeinsatz wollte er eigentlich nur noch schlafen. Die verbliebenen Sterblichen sahen auch nicht besonders krege aus. Nachdem der Platz evakuiert war, kamen die beiden Polizisten herüber. Kermits Gefährtin hatte inzwischen ein Räucherwerk entzündet und dem Fledermausmann überreicht, der gierig daran sog und inhalierte.

„Moin." sagte einer der uniformierten Midgard-Einherjar. „Aus Sicherheitsgründen müssen wir Sie bitten, den Platz zu verlassen."

„Klar, machen wir, is ja scheiß-kalt hier, aber falls Sie nicht gesehen haben: Hier sitzt ein Gott."

„Und er braucht Hilfe." Kermits Freundin bestand darauf. „Ich hab drei Semester Psychologie studiert bevor ich Heilpraktikerin wurde. Depression, eindeutig."

Kermit seinerseits sinnierte: „In Asgard muss irgendwas passiert sein."

Darüber wollte Loki nicht reden. Er schickte sich an, aufzustehen, aber der Fledermausmann klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und reichte ihm das Räucherwerk. Der Gott atmete tief ein. Oh ja, das fühlte sich gut an.

„Sagen Sie mal, was rauchen Sie da?" fragte einer der Wachtposten.

„Das is Schwarze Havanna Pfeifentabak, original-mariniert und abgepackt, auf Frauenschenkeln ausgerollt."

„Genau, Direktverkauf. Das ist nie nicht in Holland gewesen, ist das nicht. Ganz normaler Tabak, legal gekauft. Nur sehr aromatisch."

„Und sonst hab ich Magersucht." fügte die Heilerin hinzu. Sie war in der Tat recht dünn.

„Mach hinne, mir is kalt!" sagte der andere Ordnungshüter.

Loki inhalierte tief, entspannte sich und blendete sie aus.

* * *

Er kam wieder zu sich als die beiden Midgard-Einherjar ihn aus dem Wagen zerrten und in ein Gebäude manövrierten, hell und licht, weiß gestrichen, mit großen Glasfenstern und grellen Deckenlampen. Eine Art Theke stand nah am Eingang. Die Frau dahinter lächelte, schob Papiere hin und her und tippte auf irgendwas herum. Drei Sterbliche waren gekommen, die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen: ein Mann mit grauem Haar und Spitzbart, eine junge Frau mit dunklem Haar, und eine weitere brünette mit Augengläsern auf der Nase. Alle trugen weiße Kittel. Der ältere Mann reichte Loki die Hand.

„Guten Abend. Sie müssen Loki sein; die Herren haben Sie angekündigt. Ich bin Professor Doktor Horst Pieper, Klinikum Gütersloh für allgemeine Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie. Das sind Dr Jamila Faisal, Assistenzärztin, und Dörte, unsere Praktikantin. Wir werden Ihnen helfen, dass es Ihnen besser geht."

Ein gekünsteltes, falsches Lächeln. Das gefiel Loki nicht.

„Man sagte uns am Telefon, Sie halten sich für einen Gott?"

Loki warf einen Energiestrahl aus dem Handgelenk und fräste ein Loch in die Wand gegenüber.

„Siehste!" flüsterte die Praktikantin der Assistanzärztin zu. „Die Wikinger warn primitiv, nicht blöde. Für uns sieht's wie Magie aus, aber für so Aliens ist das sicher nur ihre Technologie."

Der Professor fasste sich schnell und wies die Frau hinter dem Tresen an, die Feuerwehr zu verständigen. Zu Loki sagte er: „Ja, äh, gut, das klärt das soweit. Übrigens, Sie können jederzeit gehen, wann Sie wollen. Kein Grund, auszubrechen. Aber Sie möchten doch sicher bleiben, damit es Ihnen besser geht? Wir können Ihnen helfen."

Das klang sinnvoll. Der Mann war halbwegs höflich, und Loki fiel kein Ort ein, wo er sonst hin hätte wollen. Er nickte.

Die beiden Midgard-Einherjar verabschiedeten sich, und die beiden jungen Frauen führten Loki in ein Zimmer in beruhigenden Pastellfarben und mit weichem Bett. Einen Moment lang musste er an Thor und Puente Antiguo denken, aber dann gaben sie ihm irgendwas zu trinken, und bald schließf er tief und fest.

* * *

In einem Polizeiauto auf der A2 Richtung Osten versuchten zwei 'Midgard-Einherjar', die Ereignisse des Tages zu verdauen.

„Das bleibt erstmal unter uns. Hat Müller auch gesagt. Für sowas gibt's eh kein Feld im Berichtsprogramm."

„Besondere Vorkommnisse?"

„Ach geh doch wech. Außerdem haben da schon so'n paar komische Amis angefragt. Die will Müller hier nich rumlaufen ham. Macht nur Ärger. Aber da siehstes: Die sehen alles, alles angezapft und so; Starkphone und alles – kannst vergessen."

„Jau. Stell dir mal vor, wenn wir das auch hätten, wär doch toll, nech? Überall Kameras und so. Müsst man nich mehr nachts auf Streife, kannze alles vom Bildschirm aus."

„Ach geh doch wech."

„Du sach ma?"

„Ja?"

„Meinste echt die komm'n damit klar in Gütersloh?"

„Muss ja. Wat soll man sonst machen?"

„Ja ich sach ja immer noch: rüber fahrn nach Niedersachsen. Könn die Kollegen sich drum kümmern. Die ham da ja auch Moorleichen, vielleicht könn die ja auch germanische Götter."

„Ach hör doch auf, kannz doch nich machen sowat. Und wenn das einer merken würde, da wär aber die Kacke am Dampfen." Kurz herrschte Schweigen „Wobei, ich wusste gar nicht dass Yeti nen germanischer Gott is. Oder wat hat der gesacht?"

„Jotun. Jotun hatter gesacht. Dat is irgenzwatt aus Norwegen. Meine Frau wollte da mal hin: Bergwanderung in Jotunheimen, Moschusochsen ankucken oder so. Hamwer dann aber doch nich, viel zu teuer."

„Naja, skifahren kannze jetz ja hier auch."

„Jau, dat is wohl so."

Und sie schauten auf den Eispanzer, der den Teutoburger Wald bedeckte, glänzend weiß im Mondlicht. Man konnte sich vorstellen, dass das Schwert des Hermannsdenkmals vielleicht gerade noch rausguckte. Wahrscheinlich aber nicht.

* * *

Längere Zeit später schaute Königin Frigga von Asgard in ihren eigenen Wahrsage-Teich wie üblich. Es war so schade, dass sie nur sehen, aber nicht darüber reden konnte, was sie sah. Nichtsdestotrotz tat sie es dennoch regelmäßig, zumal jetzt, da die Bifröst-Brücke beinahe wiederhergestellt war und die Konjunktion der Welten bevorstand (auch wenn weder Ehemann noch Sohn das letztere bemerkt hatte, egal wie deutlich es in den Astrologie-Lehrbüchern stand; soviel zu Weisheit). Zunächst kamen Visionen der Vergangenheit. Loki in einer Kneipe beim Sieg Deutschlands gegen Argentinien im Finale der Fußballweltmeisterschaft. Die Damen Jamila und Dörte hatten sogenannte 'Selfies' mit ihm gemacht, mit ihren eigenen magischen Geräten. Irgendwo 'online', was Frigga nicht ganz verstand, hatten seine Bekannten von den Externsteinen Loki 'gefriendet'. Seit Jahrhunderten hatte sie ihren jüngeren Sohn nicht so glücklich gesehen; die Stimmung war einfach ansteckend gewesen und hatte ihn mitgerissen. Er hatte sogar dieses Lied mit den Sterblichen mitgesungen: „_An Tagen wie diesen_". Eigentlich schade, dass Bragi es nicht nachmachen konnte; die Stimme dazu hätte er, aber ihm fehlte die Band.

Mit Erstaunen hatte Frigga auch gesehen, dass die siegreichen Spieler ein Symbol namens 'Valknut' trugen, mit dem schon vor vielen hundert Jahren die Sterblichen in die Schlacht gezogen waren, die zu Odins Gefolge gehören wollten. Aber das interessierte sie weniger.

Loki hatte inzwischen von der Krankenkasse Pferde- und Delfin-Therapie bewilligt bekommen. (Die Sterblichen waren schon sehr seltsam. Und bürokratisch.) Es ging ihm von Tag zu Tag besser und er freute sich darauf, bei der Weltmeisterschaft in Katar die Stadien zu kühlen.

Odin und Thor dagegen wollten Loki in Ketten nach Asgard schleppen, und Thor wollte darüber hinaus seine angebetete Jane Foster wiedersehen. Dabei sah Frigga eine glorreiche Zukunft für Thor und Sif, und ein erfülltes Leben auch für Jane an der Seite eines zartfühlenden Menschen namens Richard.

Asgards Königin ging hinaus, um die Reparatur der Bifrost-Brücke weiter zu verzögern.


End file.
